A Spying Dragon
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: First ever Crossover With Ranma and Totally Spies as well as Xiaolin Showdown, Krypto the Superdog and Rurouni Kenshin. Unable to take any more abuse her son's getting, Nodoka calls an old friend.
1. A Call For Help

Welcome everyone to the first Ranma/Totally Spies Crossover that has ever been made before. This is called A Spying Dragon.

Standard Disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin

It was after the wedding disaster and Nodoka was thinking on everything her son went through. His curse, the Nekoken, the girls he was engaged to, his rivals, his Dad's actions, everything.

"It's just not fair what my son has been through. He needs a better life." she said to herself before picking up her Phone and dialing a number she hasn't used in years. In Beverly Hills at the home base of the World Organization Of Human Protection, codenamed WOOHP Jerry picked up his phone. "Hello? Oh! Nodoka is that you? I haven't heard from you since you retired." He said.

"I know Jerry, sorry I haven't been in touch but I've been busy." Said Nodoka. "It's no bother Nodoka. You were 1 of the best agents WOOHP ever had. So what do I owe the honor of your call?" Asked Jerry. "It's about my son Ranma." Said Nodoka before filling Jerry in on what she knows. Even the facts she wasn't told yet but found out due to her spy training. "Oh dear. Your son's been through all that?" he asked. "Yes he has been." Said Nodoka. "Well, I could let him join WOOHP but he needs to have skills of some kind to contribute to us." Said Jerry. "I wouldn't worry about that. He's a great martial artist." Said Nodoka proudly. "Well if you're sure I'll have to talk to the president and make him a US Citizen, that should make all marriage arrangements null and void. As you are aware US arrange marriages are illegal since the end of World War 2." Said Jerry. "I know that. I'm planning to adopt Ukyo and Shampoo. Ukyo's practically an orphan and Shampoo may get kicked out of her village if she doesn't bring Ranma back." Said Nodoka. "I'll have everything ready by tomorrow and I'll team him up with 3 of my top agents." Said Jerry. "Alright. Thanks Jerry. Bye." Said Nodoka before hanging up. Jerry started to call the White House and update his files to welcome Ranma.

This is only the intro of the story. Which spy should Ranma be with? Does anyone know the gadgets used at Totally Spies? To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	2. Welcome To The USA and WOOHP

As aways I never keep my fans down. Now for the next part of A Spying Dragon.. 

Same Disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

* * *

Seven days has past since Nodoka made that phone call to Jerry, and during that time she adopted Ukyo and Shampoo like she said she would. This puts Ranma out of some of the pressure he's been getting lately. Now Shampoo calls him Big Brother instead of Husband given the fact he was the first child in the Saotome family. Seeing as he was no longer a rival for Shampoo's heart, Mousse made up with Ranma and gave him a scroll that teaches the Hidden Weapons Style. Nodoka called Jerry to see that Ukyo and Shampoo can become spies as well before taking them and Ranma to a bench at the Nerima Park. 

"What's this walk about Mom?" asked Ranma.

"I would like you 3 to meet an old friend of mine." said Nodoka as she sat down on the bench asking them to do the same.

"How long do we have to wait for him Mom?" asked Ukyo just before the bench flipped over sending the gang flying through an underground tunnel.

"AIYA!" screamed Shampoo.

"Mom, what kind of friend is this?" asked Ranma.

"A friend that always had this talent of surprising me at the worst times." said Nodoka mad that Jerry tricked her again after all these years by saying he'll meet her at the park.

Soon they landed on a sofa in a strange office.

"JERRY, WHY MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" screamed Nodoka surprising her children.

"It's still the fastest way to get your attention." said Jerry before turning to the trio. "Hello. I am Jerry and you are now in the home base of the World Organization of Human Protection. Or WOOHP for short."

"Aiyah! That strangest name Shampoo ever hear." said Shampoo.

"Shampoo! Manners!" scolded Nodoka.

"Quite alright. The reason I asked you all here was that your mother asked that I help you. She was one of WOOHP's top spies in her day." said Jerry.

"I wouldn't say that." said Nodoka blushing.

Jerry then made a screen appear showing them Nodoka's spy days.

"You did all that Mom?" asked Ranma. "I try not to brag. I was young and foolish back then." said Nodoka who's face was red as an apple.

"In any case. Nodoka asked if I could add you to the team. After all I've been hearing, WOOHP could use agents like you." said Jerry.

"Would it keep us out of most of the trouble here in Nerima?" asked Ranma.

"I would say yes since we are in America now." said Jerry.

"WHAT?" screamed Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo surprised that they traveled halfway around the world.

"I've already saw to it that the three of you can be made Japanese-Americans." said Jerry as the trio went into a huddle.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Ranma.

"I've always wanted to see America. Now's my chance not only to see it, but to live in it as well Ranchan." said Ukyo.

" America has always been called Land of Freedom. Here Shampoo may be free of curse." said Shampoo.

"You guys may be right. Even not, it keeps that panda and that uncute tomboy out of our hair." said Ranma.

"True." said the girls.

"All agreed?" asked Ranma before seeing nods.

"Ready: BREAK!" all 3 said before breaking out of the huddle the same style as a football team.

"You got yourself a deal Jerry." said Ranma.

"Thank you. All you need to do is fill out these forms and you'll be a part of WOOHP's family." said Jerry.

As soon as the paperwork was done Jerry said "And now I would like for you to meet your teammates. They are three of my top spies." said Jerry as said girls came in the same way the gang did.

"UGH! What's up this time Jerry?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. We have a big test coming up." said Sam.

"Plus, I was in the middle of asking out this cute guy," said Clover before all three saw Ranma and gained heartlike eyes.

"WHAT A HOTTIE!" they all said as one.

Shampoo and Ukyo saw that and quickly went between them and Ranma.

"You want date Big Brother, you need earn our trust first." said Shampoo.

"Our brother has had a bad past with women. So you need to take things one step at a time." said Ukyo.

The spies gulped at the maces Shampoo was holding and the huge baker's peel in Ukyo's hand.

"Uh Sure. I'm cool with that." said Clover.

"Us too." Sam and Alex said as one.

"Ukyo! Shampoo! Put those away!" said Nodoka glaring at them.

"Yes Mother!" Both girls said putting away their weapons.

"I'm sorry Jerry. Ever since I've adopted them, Shampoo and Ukyo have been very protective of Ranma." said Nodoka.

"Quite alright. Given what you told and what WOOHP has researched, they have every right to be." said Jerry.

Sam gasped when she saw the older woman. "I know you. You're Nodoka Himura! A WOOHP Legend!" she said.

"Guess I'll have to get used to that name again since my divorce not too long ago." said Nodoka blushing.

"Still getting used to that name myself since I changed it from Saotome. Which gets me out of the Saotome Tendo pact." said Ranma.

"Spies, these three are her children. This is Ranma, who is her son by birth, and these are Ukyo and Shampoo, who are her daughters by adoption." said Jerry as all three bowed as their names was said.

"Hi. I'm Sam, and these are Alex and Clover." said Sam.

"Nice to meet you." said Ranma while Ukyo and Shampoo gave the girls glares.

"Must your sisters stare at us like that?" asked Clover.

"They'll get used to you as soon as you all start working together. They are your new teammates." said Jerry.

"NO WAY!" screamed the girls.

"You're to be in the same team. Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo have Martial Arts skills that far surpass any agent we have. You three are among the best WOOHP has got." said Jerry.

"That does make sense. And on the upside we get to work with a major hunk." said Clover.

"Ranma, if you would come with me I'll see to it that you can get rid of your fear of cats." said Jerry.

"You really think you can?" asked Ranma as he followed him.

"Yes. Ever since we learned of your fear, we've made this." said Jerry pointing to a device. "It's called the Mind Reprogrammer. Once it's used you will be able to have full control of this Neko-Ken without the fear of cats."

"If it can help, go ahead." said Ranma as Jerry picked up the ray gun and fired.

Ranma fainted for a bit and woke up an hour later.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah, I guess." said Ranma.

"We need to see if the Mind Reprogrammer has worked to our hopes so we're bringing in a cat we picked up from an alley." said Jerry as an orange cat with a lightning bolt on it's back came into the room.

For the first time since he was six, Ranma didn't shiver in fear. "Wow! It looks so cool!" he said as he picked it up.

"Ah. The Mind Reprogrammer has worked!" said Jerry making a mental note to give the WOOHP Inventors a raise.

Soon Jerry and Ranma went back to the main room. What shocked Nodoka, Ukyo and Shampoo was the fact that Ranma was holding a cat and not being afraid of it.

"Another WOOHP Invention has worked flawlessly." said Jerry after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Hotcha! Now Big Brother won't be afraid when Shampoo is cat!" said Shampoo.

"What?" asked Clover, Sam and Alex as one."

Jerry splashed Ranma and Shampoo with two glasses of cold water to show them and explained what he learned.

"So as a girl, you're still you, right?" asked Alex.

"Yep. Even in the body of a girl I'm still a guy." said Ranko while Nodoka took Shampoo to somewhere private so she can change back.

"Wow! Even as a girl you're still hot!" said Clover with heartlike eyes.

Sam and Alex were thinking the same thing and wondering to themselves why they liked his girl form as well. Nodoka came back with a human Shampoo and saw the looks the three spies were giving her son's cursed body.

'It looks like these girls don't mind Ranma's curse. If it all goes well this can only mean 1 thing.' She then pulled out 2 fans and shouted "GRANDCHILDREN!" Before doing her "I'm gonna be a Grandmother!" dance.

Jerry sweatdroped at the performance.

'I knew she has been hit on the head too many times when she was with us.' he thought.

Just then symbols appeared on the foreheads of Ranma, Clover, Sam, and Alex.

'These must be the symbol Master Fung is looking for.' thought Jerry as he turned on his intercom.

"Will Master Fung please come to my office?" he said into it.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"A new Martial Arts teacher that came to join WOOHP seven days ago. That's why it took me this long to get back in touch with Nodoka." said Jerry.

* * *

I'll stop here. What's with the symbols? Who is Master Fung? What's with the katana Nodoka's got? Find out next time. Don't forget to review. 

To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	3. The Elements are Assembled

I still have a few tricks under my hat. Now for Part 3 of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclaimers apply

And now Let the Magic Begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are Master Fong. Spies, this is Master Fong. The head of the Xiaolin Temple in China who we work with from time to time." said Jerry as an old man with

something that looks like a lizzard with arms came in the room.

"An honor to meet Jerry's 3 top spies at last." said Fong as he bowed to the girls in respect who bowed back.

"Hi girls, the name's Dojo. Nice to meet you." said the beast on Fong's shoulder as it jumped down to the floor.

"A talking geko?" asked Alex. "Like, this is new." said Clover. "Sounds like a male." said Sam.

"Geko?" asked Dojo as he grew to something that's 40 feet high. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A GEKO! I AM A DRAGON!" he roared.

"Sorry!" said the girls in meek voices before Dojo shrank back to his small size.

"Compared to what I've seen in the past, this is normal." said Ranma.

"Is true. Shampoo seen many things that are too too strange." said Shampoo.

"Same for me." said Ukyo. "So these are the new spies." said Fong as he scanned the trio's auras. "They have much talent. Yet they are lacking in certain areas in their

skills." he added when he's done.

"What the heck are you talking about, old man? I'm the best!" said Ranma before he was bopped on the head.

"One who is full of smart alec remarks can end up losing his or her voice.if the wrong people hear them." said Fong dusting off his hands.

"Forgive my son. He wasn't raised with good manners." said Nodoka. "Quite alright." said Fong.

"Yes. I see. Well, let's get to the task at hand." said Jerry pointing to Ranma, Clover, Sam and Alex. "I have reason to think that these are the 4 you're looking for."

he added.

"Let me check." said Dojo sniffing at them. "Well?" asked Fong. "They're the 4 Chosen Ones Master." said Dojo. "Nani?" asked Ranma.

"The 4 of you are destined to keep the Shen Gong Wu safe from the forces of evil should they ever become active as the Xiaolin Dragons. To help, each 1 of you are atuned

to an Element of Nature." explained Fong. "If what my nose is reading right, Ranma has the Power of Water, Clover has the Power of Fire, Alex has the Power of Wind,

and Sam has the Power of Earth." said Dojo.

"Like, what are the Shen Gong Wu?' asked Clover. Dojo then explained about them, Grandmaster Dashi, Wuya, and the war 1500 years ago.

"You had to ask." said Sam. "Sorry." said Clover. "I'm just glad we won't be meeting this Wuya, she sounds like trouble." said Alex.

Elsewhere, Tim Scam, one of the Spies' arch foes ducked in a cave after breaking out of prison. "Those WOOHP Spies think they've seen the last of me.

Well they haven't. I will start anew, build a robot army, get my revenge and take over the world!" he said before breaking out an evil laugh. Just then he found

an old puzzle box. "But first I think I'll work on this. Need to see if my brain skills are still sharp." he said before picking it up and started to work on it. Soon,

he finished it which opened to show a ugly mask inside. "Well, least I know I'm still as smart as ever." he said before putting down the box. The mask, which had a

purple ghost attached to it started to float up. "I AM FREE! SOON THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE NAME OF WUYA ONCE AGAIN!" it shouted before breaking

out an evil laugh. Tim took note of this and cleared his throat making Wuya turn. "Oh, thanks for freeing this girl. Maybe we can work together." she said. "And what

use can you be?" asked Tim. Wuya told him her life story and the Shen Gong Wu. "So this Shen Gong Wu can help me take over the world?" asked Tim. "Yes. And I

can track them down when they become active. Being a ghost I can't use their powers so I'll need your help." said Wuya. "You have a good point. So we split the world

50-50?" asked Tim. "Yes, 50-50." said Wuya. 'Untill I either get Mala-Mala Jong awakened or I get my body back.' she thought to herself. "So when do we start?" asked

Tim. "The first Shen Gong Wu won't become active untill two weeks from now. This will give us time to prepare. We need a base of operations." said Wuya. "No sooner said then done."

said Tim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this could be a problem. Hope the good guys can take it. What Shen Gong Wu will awaken first? What plans does Tim Scam have to get an HQ? Find out next time.

My reasons for giving Ranma, Clover, Sam and Alex their Elements

Water always finds Ranma wherever he goes so I can see the logic in this.

Clover can have a firelike anger whenever Mandy outdoes her or something happens to her hair. I've seen it.

Alex always seems to be a bit of an airhead to me.

Of all the Spies, Sam always was mostly down to Earth.

To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	4. Wu 1: The Mantis Flip Coin

Back in the saddle once again. Now for the next part of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclamers apply.

And now Let The Magic Begin.

* * *

2 weeks has past since Ranma, Clover, Sam, and Alex have found out about their Xiaolin Elements. During that time they started to train on using them. Ranma, Ukyo

and Shampoo are living in their own house next door with Nodoka thanks to Jerry.

"Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo." Time for breakfast." called Nodoka one mourning. Ukyo and Shampoo were already up but Ranma was still in bed.

"Ranchan still has trouble getting up." sighed Ukyo.

"Big Brother will once he smells breakfast." said Shampoo. Sure enough, once Ranma smell the food he was downstairs quick as a rabbit.

Soon the trio was walking out to their first day at BH High with the spies.

"Wow! This place is so much nicer then the school Ranchan and I used to go to." said Ukyo.

"You're telling me Ucchan. I'm surprised Jerry got us in here." said Ranma.

"Well, the losers are here." a voice said.

"Oh great, it's Mandy!" said Clover as said girl came up.

"I see you made some new friends.The name's Mandy and I'm the #1 student in Bev High!" she said.

"I'm Ranma Himura and these are my adopted sisters Ukyo and Shampoo." said Ranma.

"Well, since you 3 are new I'll give you some advice. you hang with these losers and you won't get a rep." said Mandy.

"I hope you're not talking about us." said Sam.

"Oh I am. you 3 are so tacky." said Mandy.

"How dare you talk about Shampoo's new friends that way!" said Shampoo.

"Oh, you talk in the 3rd person. How funny!" said Mandy doing her trademark laugh.

"And you laugh like a pig." said Ukyo.

"What did you say?" asked Mandy with a glare.

"You heard me." said Ukyo. Ranma then saw Mandy's back was facing a water fountain and summoned his Xiaolin Element.

"WATER!" he cried in a loud whisper getting Mandy wet.

"EEEK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" screamed Mandy.

"I always knew you was all wet Mandy, the leak in the pipes proved me right." said Clover.

"You 6 are jinxs!" said Mandy as she stormed off.

"That was so genius Ranma!" said Clover as she started laughing.

"I was so looking for ways to get her like that." said Sam before she cracked up as well.

"Mandy had it coming for soo long!" said Alex getting in the act.

"No big. That girl reminded me of a almost tame Kodachi Kuno." said Ranma.

"Pig girl deserve it." said Shampoo.

"We'd better get to class. We don't want to make a bad impression on our first day." said Ukyo.

The school day started like always. Ukyo and Shampoo had to work extra hard to make sure Ranma doesn't sleep in class. Which he almost did the first 3 classes.

At lunch Ranma kept looking to see he wasn't going to be challenged by Kuno.

"Man, this place is too good to be true." he said. "No lame poems, no one trying to harm me, no toxic waste for food. The good life at last."

Clover, Sam, and Alex sweatdropped watching Ranma eat when they got their food.

"Like, slow down Ranma. No one's gonna steal your food." said Clover.

"Ranchan's been raised like that. Growing up he had nothing to eat but rice. His father always had most of it." said Ukyo.

"The more I hear about him keeps giving me a craving for panda steak." said Sam as their chairs flipped over without warning, sending them to a WOOHP Tunnel.

"DOES JERRY ALWAYS DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" asked Ukyo.

"PRETTY MUCH!" said Alex.as the team landed in a heap at Jerry's office at WOOHP HQ.

"Hello Spies. So nice of you to drop in." joked Jerry.

"I don't see the humor in that joke." said Ranma.

"In any case, the time has now come to put your training to work. The Shen Gong Wu have started to become active." said Fung from his seat next to Jerry with Dojo on

his lap.

Ranma picked up the scroll that was in front of him and opened it. "Says here we're after the Mantis Flip Coin. This can give the user amazing jumping powers."

he said while reading it.

"Dojo can pinpoint where the Wu are so he shall join you." said Fung.

"Great! From Temple Guardian to Babysitter!" muttered Dojo as he crawled to the team.

"We're teenagers Dojo, we don't need babysitting. Just think of youself as an aid." said Sam. Dojo just grumbled.

"Now that we settled this matter, on to your gadgets. Gladis?" asked Jerry as the team went to the weapons chamber.

"For the girls we have the hoverboards, muti-use bracelets, laser lipsticks sabers, and ice-queen perfume." said Gladis.

"That 'ice-queen' saying reminds me of Nabiki." said Ukyo.

"Shampoo agree." said Shampoo.

"No way I'm using any of that!" said Ranma.

"You don't have to Ranma. Gladis and I made something new just for you." said Jerry as a pair of bracers appeared.

"These are the X-Bands. The left one can contact any WOOHP agent and change your oufits like the X-Powders. While the right one can make any small gadget you

think of." said Gladis.

"That's more like it." said Ranma as he put them on.

"Do not worry about your cat Streaky, I shall watch him." said Fung.

"Thanks Sensei." said Ranma.

"Time to suit up girls." said Sam using her X-Powder to change into her spy suit as well as the other girls. Shampoo's spy suit was silver while Ukyo's was maroon.

"Aiya! Shampoo look too too cute!" said Shampoo looking at herself in a mirror.

"Yeah? Well check this out!" said Ranma wearing a red and black type of oufit that Indiana Jones would wear, complete with hat.

"Indeed, and should you change that outfit can size change to suit your form." said Gladis.

Clocer, Sam and Alex was off in la-la-land again, till Shampoo slapped them hard in the face to snap them out of it.

"No need to gawk at Big Brother now, we have work to do." she said. Dojo, who was being held by Ukyo laughed at that.

"Shampoo is right, now off you go and good Wu hunting." said Jerry sending the team off via trap door leading them to an empty lot.

"No bad guys? No cute boys? Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" asked Clover as Dojo got to the ground and grew to his large form.

"So I can take off without being seen. My nose can pinpoint the Shen Gong Wu, remember? Hop on, I can fly you guys there." he said.

The team did so and soon, they was airborn. A while later, they landed in Scotland.

"Isn't this where the Highlander comes from?" asked Alex as the team got off Dojo.

"Alex, how many times must we tell you that was just a TV show?" asked Sam.

"Well, well. If it isn't my 3 arch foes. And they got new teammates." said a voice from behind them.

The Spies turned around and saw the owner of that voice. "TIM SCAM!" they screamed as one.

"In person." said Tim holding up a coin. "He's got the Mantis Flip Coin!" said Dojo.

Ranma walked up to him. "Pardon us sir, that object is what we came here for. If you would please hand it over, we would be most greatful." he said with a bow.

"RANMA NO! HE'S A RIVAL OF OURS!" screamed Clover before Ranma got batted 12 feet away by a robot.

"See your new friend is wet behind the ears if he thinks I'm going to hand him this Shen Gong Wu." said Tim laughing.

"How do you know what that is?" asked Dojo.

"How indeed." said Wuya who just floated up by Tim.

"Wuya? Is that you? EWWWW! The years have not been kind to you." said Dojo taking in how homly she looked.

"Anyway, now that I have this Shen Gong Wu the world is mine!" said Tim laughing.

"You twit! You can't take over the world with just 1 Shen Gong Wu!" said Wuya. "There are countless more!"

"Oh. In that case we'd better get back to the hideout and wait for the next one to show itself then." said Tim as a wet Ranko came up to him.

"I tried to be nice and what did you do? You bat me to a lake! That rips it, you're on my hate list now buddy!" she snarled.

"Jusenkyo?" asked Wuya knowing the magic. "I didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to go there!" With that, she started laughing.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk, I have to prepare for my next hunt." said Tim turning on his jet pack. "Scam Bots Attack!" with that, he flew of with a still laughing Wuya flying behind him.

"Great! Now what'll we do?" asked Alex looking at the robots coming to them.

"Have you forgot our training already? FIRE!" using her Element, Clover melted 10 robots.

"Oh, silly me. WIND!" Alex used her Element to blow 10 robots to a wall.

"You guys should watch where you're going. EARTH!" Sam used her Element to make a wall of her own, causing 10 more to crash into it.

"Why don't you bolt brains have a drink? WATER! Ranko used her element to short out 10 more while Ukyo and Shampoo took out the rest.

"That was easy." said Ranko dusting off her hands.

"We still lost the Mantis Flip Coin Ranchan." said Ukyo.

"What we do now?" asked Shampoo.

"Like Wuya said, there's a lot more Wu out there so we'll just wait for the next one." said Dojo as he grew to his large form.

"Dojo's right spies. Let's get back." said Sam as the team boarded the dragon to get back to LA.

* * *

Another one done. Sorry it took me so long but I've been having computer problems as of late. I think it's fixed now. If anyone has any ideas on where in the world the next Wu should be please let me know in a reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	5. Wu 2: The Silk Spinner

Looks like I'm still hot. So let's start up Part 5 of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now Let The Magic Begin.

* * *

It was late night at BH High, and 3 figures was busy working on a locker.

"Think this'll teach Mandy a thing or 2 Ranchan?" asked Ukyo.

"Don't know Ucchan. That girl's too full of herself. Almost like that Blue Blunder." said Ranma.

"Shampoo can't wait till pig girl opens this locker." said Shampoo.

"Yeah. And if she keeps it up, it'll be just for starters. Let's finish up and go home." said Ranma as the trio did just that.

The next day all 6 spies was at the locker room.

"Well look here, if it isn't the 6 dummies." said Mandy.

"You have 5 sisters Mandy?" asked Ranma making the others laugh.

"Ha-Ha! I'm an only child." said Mandy as she opened her locker. As soon as she did, a picture of Dojo in his large form sprang out as well as a tape of him turning on saying "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"EEEK!" screamed Mandy before fainting. The spies started laughing their heads off after that.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" a voice shouted from outside.

"Oh rats! I didn't account for him to show up here! Can you guys cover for me at class?" Ranma asked his sisters.

"Sure thing Ranchan." said Ukyo.

"No problem Big Brother." said Shampoo.

"Thanks. I gotta take this fight far, P-chan doesn't know when to stop." said Ranma running out.

"Like, who is he talking about?" asked Clover.

"Come on, we'll explain on the way." said Ukyo leading the group to the classroom.

Ranma then ran outside. "So I found you here in DC." said Ryoga.

"DC? Ryoga, this is Beverly Hills!" said Ranma awestruck at Ryoga's lack of knowing where he is yet again.

"No matter. because of you my life is a living nightmare! SHISHI HOKODAN!" Ranma dodged that blast from the lost boy.

"Sorry Ryoga, but I don't have the time today! WATER!" Using his Xiaolin Element, Ranma doused Ryoga, turning on his curse. Ranma sighed and got out a small cage using the Hidden Weapons technique from the scroll he got from Mousse and put him in it. "This'll keep you out of trouble till after school." he said going back to class.

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" asked Sam at lunch.

"There's this sale at the mall today. I found this store that sells the cutest swimsuits." said Clover.

"Perfect for your cursed form Ranchan." said Ukyo.

"We'll need someone as strong as you to help us." said Sam giving Ranma the sad puppy dog eyes making him cave in.

'Why can't I get a breake?' thought Ranma as he put his tray away just before the gang was through a trap door.

"AIYA! JERRY NEEDS TO CALL BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" screamed Shampoo.

"HE NEVER DOES! I THINK HE FINDS IT FUNNY!" screamed back Sam.

"HE HAS A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR THEN!" screamed Ukyo before they landed in a heap at Jerry's office.

"Ah welcome Spies. I hope no one lost their lunch." joked Jerry.

"Aiya! Jerry needs to watch more stand up comics." said Shampoo as Dojo came up carrying the Shen Gong Wu Scroll.

Ranma opened the scroll and read it. "This one is called the Silk Spinner. It can shoot a line of silk which can act like a cable and hook. Kinda like the webs used like that guys in the comic books, I think his name is Spiderman." he said.

"Why do we need that? Our Cable Belts can do the job just fine." said Alex.

"You're missing the point Alex. We need to keep them out of the hands of Dark Forces." said Fung appering as the Spies was gearing up.

"Right. Oh and Ranma, we picked up you pig friend and we're using the Mind Reprogramer to let him see the error of his ways. After that we'll have him work with a WOOHP team." said Jerry.

"Just as long as it's not ours." said Ranma.

"I'll do my best to see that it doesn't. Now good luck Spies." said Jerry sending the team off.

"You know, I wonder if we can hang Jerry upside down by his feet for getting us by surprise like that." said Ranma taking point on Dojo's back a while later.

"I don't think so." said Clover behind him who snuggled up againest his back.

'Next time we'll draw straws to see who rides behind Ranma!' thought Sam and Alex at the same time.

"Threre goes Ranchan's girl magnet vibes again Shampoo." said Ukyo in the talk of Japan.

"We should talk to Master Fung about this. Maybe he can make so all 3 can marry Big Brother. He is a monk affter all." said Shampoo in the same talk.

"Hang on you guys, we're going down!" said Dojo landing.

"So where is it?" asked Sam after an hour of walking.

"On top of that tree over there." said Dojo pointing up.

"And I'm getting it!" said Tim appearing.

"Not this time!" said Ranma who used the Umisenken to get the Silk Spinner without being spotted.

"How did you do that? You're supposed to be down there!" said Time who pointed to another Ranma that disappeared.

"That was a hologram made by my X-Bands. After I made it I used my skills to get up here without being seen." said Ranma.

"NO FAIR! SCAM BOTS, ATTACK AND BRING ME THAT WU!" screamed Tim before it clicked in his mind that none of his robots went to action.

"Huh?' he asked before turning to see that Shampoo and Ukyo tore them apart.

"Sorry Surgar, did you need those?" asked Ukyo.

"We was too too bored and we needed something to play with." said Shampoo.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Tim charging with a rifle.

Don't think so. MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ukyo's attack sent Tim flying.

"That was too too easy." said Shampoo.

"It wouldn't have been if Ranchan didn't teach me that attack." said Ukyo.

"Good job girls." said Ranma after jumping down to hug his sisters.

"Thanks." said both girls.

"Okay, so we got the Wu. Now can we go back before this jungle heat messes up my hair?" asked Clover.

"You got it." said Dojo growing to his large form.

"Ok you 2. let's draw straws and see who sits behind Ranma." said Sam holding out 3 straws. They drew and Sam got the short one. "Better luck next time." she said taking her earned seat.

'I got to talk to Fung before this gets out of hand. I can't let what happened to me happen to them' thought Ukyo and Shampoo at the same time before the team took off.

* * *

Another one done. Sorry this took so long but my Dad was taking too much computer time. Happy Holidays and don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	6. A Flash of Green

And yet here I go again, time for Part 6 of A Spying Dragon.

Same Disclaimers apply.

And now Let The Magic Begin.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come by every so often to work on this Jerry." said Nodoka working on a new gadget.

"Quite alright Nodoka, although I am confused why you're working on this now after so many years." said Jerry as Nodoka placed the final touches on her invention.

"Ever since the wedding mishap, I've been teaching my son piano and guitarto ease his pain. When you told me Clover, Sam, and Alex worked undercover as a band once and couldn't play a note, this can help them and combined with Ranma's talent they can go far. And it'll bring them closer together. Maybe close enough for me to have grandchildren!" answered Nodoka with stars in her eyes.

'Oh dear, there she goes with her grandchildren daydream again. She's still an active agant, maybe a mission or 2 can clear her head.' thought Jerry.

At the mall Ranma was walking behind the girls covered in packages. 'I can't get over the fact they used that sad puppy dog look again! Wonder why Ukyo and Shampoo needed to talk to Fung about.' he thought.

At the Xiaolin Temple Room at WOOHP HQ, Ukyo and Shampoo was talking to Fung about Ranma's latest girl problem.

"I see. They are the 4 Chosen Ones so they can spend the rest of their lives together if they chose. It has been agreed all over the world. This tablet has foretold it." said Fung showing them the tablet.

"I knew coming to you with this was a wise plan Master. Now all we need to do is get them to stop fighting over them." said Ukyo.

"It not be easy." said Shampoo as Fung got out a case.

"Your loyalty to Ranma has proven to me that you are worthy to be the Xiaolin Guardens also known as the Double Dragons." he said getting out 2 swords. "These will give you the power you'll need." he added as he handed them over and told them how to use them.

As they got the swords, a mark that looks like a dragon with a head on ether end appeared just a little beneath their necklines.

"Aiya!" said Shampoo as she looked at it.

"I hope Mom won't mind." said Ukyo. "Let's try these swords out."

"Shampoo agree. FOR MIGHT!" Shampoo cried out holding out her sword.

"FOR RIGHT!" cried Ukyo touching her blade to Shampoo's. In a green flash they was in their spy suits with a few ajustments. Dragon style armbands and boots, the back of the outfit had the symbols, and they was each wearing a Dragon Style mask around their eyes.

As 1 they cried: "WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!"

""WOW! Well, at least we can still have our hair flowing." said Ukyo looking herself over before turning to Shampoo. "What's wrong?"

"Shampoo's nose feel funny. AH-CHOO!" Shampoo sneezed out an energy sphere, which changed into her cursed form.

"It seems your new powers has forced your curse to get a life of it's own. It's never a good idea to mix certain type of magics." said Fung. another touch of the blades changed Ukyo and Shampoo back to their normal outfits. Shampoo then filled a glass of cold water and dumped it on herself. No change.

"SHAMPOO FREE!" she cried giving Fung 1 of her extra hard hugs.

"Need--air!" Fung gasped out.

"Shampoo sorry." she said letting go.

We'd better get going sis. We promised to meet Ranchan and the girls at the mall." said Ukyo giving Fung a respective bow. Shampoo did the same and the duo walked out.

* * *

Another one done. Sorry it's short but I wanted to let you guys know what Ukyo and Shampoo have going for them. I think I did now. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	7. A Cafe of Silk

Still I never like to fail my fans, so now comes the next part of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SILK SPINNER!" shouted Ukyo making some more silk based rope.

"You think this enough silk rope Sister?" asked Shampoo.

"Yep, we should have enough to make our own cafe now." said Ukyo. "I'll need to take this back to the vault and thank Master Fung for letting us use it."

Soon the duo made their way to an empty lot not far from Clover, Sam, and Alex's house.

"This place is perfect!" said Ukyo.

"Aiya! Shampoo agree!" said Shampoo.

"Let's buy this land, get the stuff we need and get to work." said Ukyo.

2 days later, the duo was standing at the lot with everything they need.

"Ready sugar?" asked Ukyo drawing her sword. Shampoo nodded and drew her sword as well.

"Ready. FOR MIGHT!"

"FOR RIGHT!"

"WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!"

The girls soon was in their Dragon Gear.

"You take the North, I'll take the South." said Ukyo zapping some of the raw stuff with her sword before Shampoo did the same.

Little by little, each part was put into place until a new building was made.

"There, that should do it." said Ukyo wiping some sweat off her brow.

"We did good job." agreed Shampoo. "But what we call it?"

"What else?" asked Ukyo before using her sword to make the words "DOUBLE DRAGON CAFE" on the the blank sign.

"Old habits die hard I guess. You 2 was in the cafe line of work for so long you couldn't wait to start a new new one." said Nodoka appearing behind them.

Both girls turned around. "MOTHER!" they said as one.

"Still got the spy skills in me. You 2 was being sneaky ever since you got the Silk Spinner I figured I should follow you."

"Mom, we was hoping to surprise Ranchan and the girls!" said Ukyo.

"Don't worry, I won't let it slip. You ever thought of a way to get custimors?" asked Nodoka.

"No." said both girls.

"How about an in-house band? I'm working on a project myself. It's called the Music Inducer. It can make anyone a good band member. I can get a band for in no time."

said Nodoka before both girls glomped her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" they cried before letting go.

"It's the least I can do for my family." said Nodoka after getting her breath back. "You 2 get a stage ready and I'll take care of the rest." the girls nodded before she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this part. Now who do you think Nodoka has in mind for the band? you see next time. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	8. 1st Showdown with Wu 3: Eye of Dashi

Thought I left? Well I haven't Now to start Part 8 of a Spying Dragon.

Same disclaimers apply

And now Let the Magic Begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would Nodoka ask us to come see her before school?" asked Clover as she, Sam, and Alex walked to the Double Dragon Cafe.

"Maybe she wants to give us a job. Oh I hope it's something I can do. Bosses and I never get along." said Alex, panic in her voice.

"At least this place is close to the school." said Sam as they got in the front door.

"Oh hello girls." said Nodoka as the Spies came into the Stage Room.

"Hi. So like why did you call us here?" asked Clover.

"Just this." said Nodoka as she zapped the trio with a ray gun.

"Hello! Freaky much?" asked Clover.

"That was an invention I call the Music Inducer. It's job is to install musical talent to anyone it hits." explained Nodoka before tossing Clover a guitar.

"Musical talent?" asked Clover.

"Play a few notes and see for youself." said Nodoka. Clover did and to the amazement of her and the other spies, she was good.

"Woah! I played like a pro!" she said.

"Um, why you do this?' asked Alex.

"So you girls can be the in house band for the Double Dragon Cafe. It's a good way for you to earn extra money." said Nodoka.

"Before the girls could responed, a trap door opened from under them.

"I AM SO G0NNA GET JERRY FOR THIS!" screamed Nodoka as she fell with them.

Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo was already at the office when they arrived.

"You okay Mom?" asked Ranma as he helped Nodoka up.

"I'm fine son. I'm used to being surprised like this." she answered.

"Well now that you guys are all here. We got a new Shen Gong Wu alert!" said Dojo giving Ranma the scroll.

"It says here this one is called the Eye of Dashi, and it can shoot lightning." said Ranma reading the scroll.

"I'm coming with you this time." said Nodoka going into a changing room. Soon she came out wearing an outfit that would make Kuno green with envy, complete with a sword.

"The legend is gonna work with us? I think I may faint!" said Sam.

"Be careful Nodoka, you haven't fought in so long." said Jerry tossing Nodoka an X-Powder.

"Don't worry, it'll be like riding a bike." said Nodoka peeling off something from her left cheek, showing a kind of a cross under it.

"Mom, where did you get that scar?" asked Ranma.

"It's really a tatoo Ranma, it's like the scar your great-grandfather had. I had it made to remind myself of the path he took to protect others." came the answer before she unshetahed her sword.

"Is that the sword Genma was so afraid of for so long? The blade is on the wrong end!" said Ukyo.

"That's because he never seen it out all the way." said Nodoka before telling them about Kenshin.

"Wow! I wish I had a family tree like that." said Clover.

"Let's just get going." said Dojo. soon they was flying.

A while later, the team was passing through a dessert.

"Is it much farther Dojo?" asked Clover.

"It's on top of that ridge." said Dojo.

"I'll get it." said Ranma. As soon as he grabbed the Eye of Dashi, he felt a tug. Tim was holding one end with Wuya by his side while Ranma was holding the other.

"Hey let go!" said Ranma.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you. I was here first." said Tim.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" Before they could argue some more, the Eye started to glow.

"Great! You started a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Ranma.

"What's a Xiaolin Showdown?" asked Alex while she and the others watched the whole thing.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is a contest that happens when 2 sides are in a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. 2 words: Frea-ky." explained Dojo.

"Uh Dojo, that's 1 word." said Sam.

Ranma, seeing that Tim was stunned over the whole thing, decides to call it.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Wagering my Silk Spinner againest your Mantis Flip Coin! The game is who can clime the fastest. Whoever reaches the top of the Mountain and the Eye of Dashi wins." he said.

"Accpt the challenge you fool, NOW!" screamed Wuya after flying to Tim's ear to snap him out of his daze.

"Fine Ranma, I accpt your challenge." said Tim.

"Then let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" as soon as those words came out of Ranma's lips, the whole scene changed. Twists and turns came up all over the place.

"Wuya told me this was strange but not THIS strange." said Tim.

"So you know the rules as much as I do. You know what we're supposed to do next?" asked Ranma. Tim nodded and the duo glared at each other and shouted the words to start the Showdown.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

Soon they was both climing the mountain.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Tim used his Wu to jump from ledge to ledge.

"SILK SPINNER!" Ranma used his to shoot a line to the top and reeled himself up.

"Think I better cheat." said Tim sending a few of his Scam Bots to slow Ranma down.

"IF THERE'S ANYTHING I HATE MORE THEN ALL ELSE IS PEOPLE WHO DON'T PLAY FAIR! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma blasted the Bots to scrap and channeld his ki into the Silk Spinner to speed it up. Soon his was the first to reach the to. Grabbing the Eye of Dashi, he won the Showdown. And the Mantis Flip Coin appeared in his hand.

"I'm not done yet." said Tim as he summoned some more Scam Bots. Nodoka unsheathed her sword.

"You lost far and square. To do an action such as this is unhonorable. Are you gonna leave or do you want to be sent flying?" she asked.

"None. I'm gonna take all 3 of those Shen Gong Wu. Scam Bots attack!" ordered Tim.

"Have it your way!" sheethed Nodoka before starting her attack. "HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE: DO RYU SEN!"

The attack turned the robots to scrap and sent Tim to the sky.

'YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" screamed Wuya before flying off after Tim.

"That came from a reversed blade sword?" asked Sam as Nodoka put her weapon back in it's holder.

"He'll live. He'll only be knocked out for a while." she said.

"Aiya!" said Shampoo.

"Man Ranchan, you should've let Mom teach you in the first place." said Ukyo.

"Genma took him before I had the chance. I could still teach you if you like Ranma." said Nodoka before getting glomped by her son. "I'll take that as a yes." she added before the gang hopped on Dojo and flew for home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of you remember this day as history has been made: Ranma's first Xiaolin Showdown. Like to see any of you top that. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	9. Cafe Opens with Wu 4: Third Arm Sash

Still never the one to be let down, now for Part 9 of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclaimers apply. (That goes for the songs as well.)

And now Let The Magic Begin.

* * *

It was now opening day at the Double Dragon Cafe and the Dragons of Nature as the band was called was waiting behind the curtains for their first perfomance. 

"This is like so cool, it's a full house!" said Clover as she peeked outside with her lead guitar in hand.

"Are you trying to give us backstage butterflies so soon Clover? I'm nervous enough as it is!" said Sam holding her bass guitar.

"You guys don't have to worry, we can play like pros now, remember?" asked Alex at her seat at the drums.

"I'm surprised WOOHP can make something like this in my size." said Dojo on a platform behind a small keyboard.

"I still don't get why I let mom talk me into this." said Ranko as she strapped on her guitar. Nodoka got the pigtailed hero to sing as a girl.

"Yeesh! All she did was tell you it's this or no dinner for two days. With all you pack in you could use a diet." said Dojo.

"WATCH IT!" snapped Ranko.

"WE SECOND IT!" snapped the girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Nodoka at a mic in front of the stage covers. "Welcome to the opening night of the Double Dragon Cafe. Where the best food of China and Japan

comes to the USA. And now, I present of you the Dragons of Nature." with that the covers parted to show the stage and the music for the first song began.

* * *

Song Begins 

Ranko: It's 'bout as bad as it can be

Seems everybody's bugging me

Like nothing wants to go my way-yeah, it just ain't been my day

Nothing's coming easily

Even my skin is acting weird

I wish that I could grow a beard

Then I could cover up my spots-not play connect the dots

I just wanna disappear

Chorus

Up-up-up

Can only go up from here

Up-up-up

Up where the clouds gonna clear

Up-up-up

There's no way but up from here

Even something as simple as

Forgetting to fill up on gas

There ain't no explanation why

Things like that could make you cry

Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Chorus repeats

Oh yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah

When everything's going wrong

Don't worry it won't last for long

Yeah, it's gonna come around

Don't let get you down

You gotta keep on holding on

1st verse repeats before Chorus repeats

Oh, I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

Oh Yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah

(Song ends

* * *

A loud cheer came the stands. 

"Thank you very much." said Dojo speaking into the mic. "Let me take the time to introduce ourselves. I'm Dojo, the band's keyboard artist and manager.

That's Alex of Wind on the drums, over on bass guitar is Sam of Earth, Clover of Fire is playing lead guitar, and our lead singer is Ranko of Water. Together we're the

Dragons of Nature!" another cheer came after that.

"Dragons of Nature? More like the Lose Drags to me!" said Mandy from the stands.

"Who let you in Mandy?" asked Clover in her mic.

"Back door. You call that singing? I call it a train crash in the key of E." said Mandy before going into her trademark laugh.

"This coming from a girl whose laugh sounds like a pig!" said Ranko making the audiance laugh.

"Oh yeah? I guess there's a reason your name has water in it, your voice is all wet!" teased Mandy again.

"At least I don't have to wear a wonder bra like you do to cover your flat chest!" Ranko shot back making the veiwers laugh even harder.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" screamed Mandy. Ranko just turned on a gadget called "MANDY EJECTOR" and a robot picked Mandy up and kicked her out so

hard that she landed in the pool of her home.

"And that is how we deal with trash." said Clover in her mic making the veiwers laugh again.

Elsewhere Tim and Wuya was just looking over their new Sheng Gong Wu.

"I still don't know how we got this without those heroes knowing." said Tim.

"Becaused I placed a spell on that dragon of theirs so he wouldn't sense it. Don't ask me to use it again I can only do that spell every ten years." said Wuya.

"Got it. Let's try this puppy out. THIRD ARM SASH!" Tim's new toy reached out and grabbed a tool. "I think I'm going to like this Wu." he said before working on his project again.

* * *

Wow! You just can't get any better then that don't you think? I just hope the bigwigs at this website like the song. It's from the archives of Shania Twain. I don't own her either though I wish I had. I have this crush on her. Too bad she's married.Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	10. Tangle Web Comb and First Date with Sam

Did my fans miss me? Sorry, I just have a hard time getting the PC to myself these days. Time to start the next part of A Spying Dragon.

Same Disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days had passed since the Dragons of Nature had made their debut, and they were in front of a recording studio ready to cut their first album.

"This is like, so exciting! I wonder how many we can sell." said Clover.

"Yeah, well, try to stay centered, Clover. We're not just here to record. Jerry said this company has contracts to sell weapons to warring nations." said Sam.

"Reminds me of that mission to stop a war." said Alex.

"So, you girls are stopping your 2nd war in your spy game. You know, with your new skills you could go to the battle line and fight them all. That way they'll stop." said Dojo.

"Not a good plan for spies, Dojo." said Ukyo.

"Let's just get this over with so I won't have to be dressed in this any more than I have to." said Ranko.

"Big Brother no worry." said Shampoo.

"Shampoo and I'll get what we need to bring these jerks down while you record." said Ukyo before they went in.

Soon the Double Dragons were in one of the computer rooms.

"Shampoo no like it here." said Shampoo as Ukyo hooked her X-Powder in the computer.

"I just need a few seconds to copy everything in here." said Ukyo.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a guard asked coming up to them.

"Aiya! Trouble!" said Shampoo as the guard called for backup.

"Lucky thing we're wearing shades so he won't know who we are." said Ukyo getting out her sword while Shampoo did the same.

"We no give them chance to take them off! FOR MIGHT!"

"FOR RIGHT!"

"WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!" With that, the duo was in their Dragon Armor.

"Get them!" the head guard commanded as his troops charged with their weapons.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

"NOVA BLAST!" the guards were taken down by the Double Dragons' attacks.

"Feeling lucky, bub?" asked Ukyo pointing her sword at the head guard who ran off two seconds after.

"Too too easy." said Shampoo.

"You're right, let's finish and get out of here." said Ukyo as she went back to copying the files. An hour later she was done and sent the info to WOOHP.

"We go, yes?" asked Shampoo.

"And how." said Ukyo as they ran out of the room.

""Now hold on, ladies." a voice said cutting them off before coming into view. "Now even though I make and sell weapons; I do like to make records. The name's Boogie Gus and you ladies are in danger."

"WATER!" Gus was splashed from behind and slammed into a wall.

"Who did that?" asked Gus.

"I did." said Ranma coming into view. "You'd better leave my sisters alone if you know what's good for you." Clover, Sam and Alex joined him.

"You dudes are party poopers! A friend of mine gave me these. Scam Bots, attack!" Gus ordered his new army.

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"EARTH!"

Clover, Sam and Alex's attacks took the bots down.

"Now to wrap this up. SILK SPINNER!" Gus was then tied up in silk.

"WOAH! You babes never showed me you have magic powers!" said Gus.

"It was a gift given to us not long ago." said Sam.

"Well, you may have caught me. But at least I'm in a cozy rope. Thanks." said Gus.

"No big." said Ranma before the gang made their exit.

"Good job, spies. And during your trip home I made sure your record came out. It should be on the stands within a few days." Jerry told them back at HQ.

"Hold up, guys," said Dojo shaking "Shen Gong Wu alert! It's the Tangle Web Comb!" Ranma took out the scroll.

"It says here the Tangle Web Comb can tie up anyone it's pointed at." he said reading it. Clover saw what it looks like and squealed.

"It's also a hot fashion item! If I can be seen wearing that I'll get total looks. And Mandy'll be so jealous!" she said.

"AIYA! CLOVER CRAZY? THAT A SHEN GONG WU!" screamed Shampoo.

"Let's just get it first before we plan on what to do with it." said Ranma. Soon the team was in a new area.

"Can't get over the fact that Wuya stopped me from sensing when the Third Arm Sash became active. How could I forget she had that spell?" asked Dojo.

"Well she can't do it again anytime soon, so let's not worry about it." said Ukyo..

"Found it." said Clover pointing to a lake.

"And so have I. Scam Bots, attack!" ordered Tim appearing.

Clover quickly picked it up while the others covered her.

"Sorry, but you lose this time. See ya, wouldn't what to be ya!" said Ranma using a smoke bomb to cover the team's escape.

"YOU FOOL!" screamed Wuya. Tim shivered knowing full well he's in for a night of screaming.

In Bev High the next day, Clover came in wearing the Tangle Web Comb, much to the other's dismay.

"Clover, why do you do these things." asked Ukyo at lunch.

"Oh, I'll bet she wants to snag a few new boyfriends." said Alex.

"Nope. This time I have only one target." said Clover looking at Ranma who was eating at another table. Sam and Alex glared at her before Ukyo and Shampoo got between them and told them what they learned from Master Fung.

"So, all three of us can marry Ranma?" asked Clover. "Well, a part of the pie's better than none I guess."

"Yeah, we've been best friends for so long and been living under the same roof long enough to not foresee any mornings with me waking up and never seeing you guys around." said Alex.

"I agree. And I'm sure Auntie won't mind." said Sam.

"Mama not mind? She'd be too too happy. Dreams of many many grandchildren." said Shampoo. Clover, Sam and Alex held their stomachs in surprise.

"Me pregnant?' That could give me the chance to wear the outfits all moms to be wear, but the changes I'd hear in health class. And the pain the birth is. I don't think I can do it!" said Clover.

"Plus I don't know what kind of moms we could be. I mean look at our moms. Mine's overprotective, Clover's old fashioned, and Alex's a matchmaker!" said Sam.

"If I do that to MY kids, who knows what they would do!" said Alex.

"Way to scare them, Shampoo." said Ukyo before clearing her throat to snap the trio out of it. "While that part's true, Mom does have an understanding side. After you're married just tell her you want to wait a while before trying for kids. During that time you can use his curse to your advantage. He does turn into a girl you know."

"That does make sense." said Sam.

"Yeah. No matter what he looks like he's still Ranma." said Clover.

"Boy or girl, he's still the same." said Alex.

"So how about it girls? No more fighting over him, deal?" asked Sam.

"Deal!" Clover and Alex said as one.

"I would advise you each date him one at a time so Ranma can get to know each of you better. Since we have a big test tomorrow I'd say Sam since she can help him study for it." said Ukyo.

"Might as well." said Clover.

"That goes double for me." said Alex.

"Thanks, girls." said Sam. That night she went to the Cafe which also is the home of Ranma and his family. Nodoka answered the door.

"Oh, hi Sam. What brings you here? You know the Cafe isn't opened on school nights." she said.

"I know that Auntie, I'm here to see Ranma. We--ACK!" Before Sam could finish, she was yanked in.

"You're here for Ranma? How many grandchildren you want to give me?" Nodoka asked with the sparkle in her eyes that many know all too well.

"Please Auntie, you're thinking too far ahead. I'm just here to help him study for the test we have at school tomorrow. That's all!" pleaded Sam.

"Oh." said Nodoka sadly. 'Darn! No grandchildren tonight!' she thought before calling for Ranma.

"Hi, Sam. Whatcha doing here?" asked Ranma after coming in the room.

"Well, we have a school test tomorrow and I'm here to help you pass it." said Sam holding up a plate of cookies. "And if you study as hard as you can for the questions I'll ask later, each right answer will give you one cookie." That was all Ranma needed to get his books. Two hours later the whole plate was empty.

"See what you can do by putting your mind into it without thinking on how to fight?" asked Sam.

"Yep. I never had a teacher as good as you, Samchan." said Ranma.

'OOOH! HE GAVE ME A NICKNAME!' thought Sam blushing. "ThanksRanmaGeelookatthetimewellI'dbettergetgoinggoodnight!" she said quickly before leaving in a rush.

The next day they took the test.

"Well, well. This is quite a turnaround for you Ranma. You got an A Plus. There may be hope for you yet." said the teacher handing Ranma back his paper before the bell rang for lunch.

"Big brother never get high grade before. This big big event." said Shampoo at the lunchroom.

"Yeah Ranchan, who knew you had it in you?" asked Ukyo.

"One girl did. And here she comes now." said Ranma pointing to Sam coming towards them with her tray.

"I knew you could do it, Ranma. I'm so proud of you." said Sam after looking at Ranma's paper.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Samchan." said Ranma.

"Sure you could, Ranma. It's all in the matter of--MMPH!" Sam never got to finish cause Ranma pressed his lips against hers.

"I mean it, Samchan." said Ranma breaking apart from the kiss. "So how's about we go fishing tomorrow?"

"That would be great." said Sam in a daze as Clover and Alex showed up.

"Okay then. Be right back. I got to save that guy from a bully." said Ranma before asking his sisters to watch his tray and walk off.

"From that look on your face Sammie, I'd say your first date with our Ranma has gone well." said Clover.

"Uh-huh." said Sam drawing a heart in her mashed potatoes.

"Hey Clover, how about we flip a coin to see who goes next?" asked Alex.

"Fine by me." said Clover. Alex took out a coin and flipped it.

"Heads or tails?" she asked.

"Heads" said Clover. Alex uncovered the coin.

"Heads it is, congrats you're next." she said.

"OOH! I hope I'll feel the same fireworks Sam feels right now!" said Clover. Sam was still in a daze picking at her food and humming "Here Comes the Bride".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long, folks. Hard for me to get spare time. Which Wu's next? How far the band's fame'll go? How will Clover's date turn out? Find out next time. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	11. A Showdown of Steam

Sorry to all my fans out there, hard for me to get some time to myself. But here I am ready with the next part of A Spying Dragon.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew! Am I beat!" said Sam as she flopped on her chair at the band's dressing room after another performance.

"Well it is the price of fame, you know. Grandmaster Dashi didn't like to be in the limelight after beating Wuya so he always kept a low profile." said Dojo.

"I can see why. After banging the drums so hard my eardrums are going crazy." said Alex.

"Yeah, well, let's not forget why we're here at DC, to get the Monkey Staff." said Ranko getting out the Shen Gong Wu Scroll. "It says here that it can give its holder the powers and the looks of a monkey."

"Yeah, but where is it?" asked Clover.

"It should be in this room." said Dojo tapping at the walls until he found the chamber which it was in. "Oh there it is."

"THIRD ARM SASH!" a hand quickly grabbed it before the heroes. And the one using it was Tim. "Thanks for finding this for me, Xiaolin Losers." Clover went into action.

"Don't think so. TANGLE WEB COMB!" but she got tied up instead of Tim, who left laughing.

"We better get Clover to Master Fung. Maybe he can free her." said Sam.

SCENE CUT TO WOOHP HQ

"The Tangle Web Comb is a hard Shen Gong Wu to control." said Fung after freeing Clover. "You must have a clear mind at all times."

"Hello! My mind is always clear Master Fung, I can master this no sweat." said Clover.

"Oh? Then let us see how clear your mind is." challenged Fung pointing to a very large teapot. "Pour us some tea without spilling a drop. Your mind must be clear at all times." Clover picked up the heavy pot and poured some tea. Master Fung played a videotape of Mandy getting an award for her reporter's job.

"Thank you, sir." said the Mandy on the tape. "I'm just thankful I have a sharp mind for gossip. Like Clover sleeping with a plush unicorn. She thinks they're real. I think she's a space case."

"WHAT?" screamed Clover dropping the teapot.

"It seems that your mind is not as clear as you say." said Fung. "Once you've learned to calm the storm in your mind is when you can gain total focus."

"Sorry, master." said Clover as she bowed before she left. "How dare Mandy do that to me! Once I get my hands on her I'll--"

"Hey Clover, what's up?" said Ranma as she walked by him, breaking her chain of thought.

"Oh, hi Ranma. Just have a lot of things on my mind." said Clover.

"Oh, well Mom asked me to help out some kids at a day care center and I was wondering if you want to come help me." said Ranma.

'Date Chance!' thought Clover before nodding.

SCENE CUT TO DOUBLE DRAGON CAFE.

"Oh, hi Clover." said Nodoka answering the door. "What brings you here?"

"Well Auntie, Ranma asked me to pick him up for--ACK!" Before Clover could finish, she was yanked in.

"Am I gonna be a grandmother before this day is over?" asked Nodoka starry-eyed.

"Mom! She's just helping me at the day care center!" said Ranma coming downstairs.

'Rats!' thought Nodoka. Clover quickly followed Ranma outside.

"No offense Ranma, but your Mom is way obsessed." said Clover.

"Tell me about it." said Ranma.

"I'll say." said Dojo peeking out of Ranma's backpack.

"Dojo? What are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"My room back at HQ is being cleaned so I thought I might crash in here." said Dojo.

"Fine, just stay out of sight." said Ranma.

SCENE CUT TO THE DAY CARE CENTER.

"Wow, Ranma. You're so good with kids." said Clover.

"It comes with going through Ms H. No big." said Ranma before his backpack started to shake before Dojo popped out.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" he cried making the kids scream and run inside.

"Dojo!" Ranma cried powering up.

"Sorry Ranma, we got a new Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo taking out the scroll. "It's the Fist of Tebigong."

"The Fist of Tebigong is like a metal boxing glove that can shake the Earth." said Ranma reading the scroll.

"It's close by." said Dojo.

"I see it!" said Clover pointing to the top of a nearby tree.

"And so do they." said Ranma pointing to Tim who is 5 feet from the tree.

"You guys again? Why am I not surprised? Scam Bots, Attack!" ordered Tim.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma's attack took down 20 robots.

"Not bad, Ranma. But can you save the kids from the burning day care center in time?" said Tim pointing to the burning building.

"You go save those kids Ranma, I'll get the Wu." said Clover. Ranma nodded and left.

"HA! Now that I got the expert fighter out of the way, you're easy. Scam Bots, get her!" ordered Tim. Clover was fighting them until one of them cut off a lock of her hair. This if anyone knows her would know that's a bad thing to do.

"I'LL TEACH YOU JUNK HEAPS NOT TO MESS WITH MY HAIR! FIRE!" Clover's attack melted all the robots and so she climbed the tree. Soon both she and Tim had the Fist of Tebigong and it started to glow.

"Clover, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Third Arm Sash against your Tangle Web Comb. The game is a race. Whoever reaches the Fist of Tebigong first wins." said Tim.

"Fine by me!" said Clover.

"LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Soon the playing area was set up.

"GONG YI TENPAI!"

And the Showdown began.

The race was dead even till Tim used the Third Arm Sash to get into the lead.

"This'll stop you! TANGLE WEB COMB!" but once again Clover found herself tied up.

"That was too easy. Think I'll take my time in winning since you're all tied up right now." said Time as he walked to the Fist of Tebigong.

"Clover, once you have calmed the storm in your mind you can learn total focus," said Fung in Clover's head. Clover closed her eyes and calmed down. Soon she got free.

"HA! I might win this time." said Tim 50 feet from the finish line.

"Think again! TANGLE WEB COMB!" this time Tim was tied up.

"That's what you get from undermining me." said Clover grabbing the Fist of Tebigong and winning the Showdown.

"Way to go, Clochan. I saw the whole thing." said Ranma walking up to her.

'HE GAVE ME A NICKNAME!' thought Clover blushing.

"I knew you could master the Tangle Web Comb if you put your mind to it." said Ranma.

"It was hard I admit Ranma, but I remember-MMPH!" Clover was cut off by Ranma's lips against hers.

SCENE CUT TO THE SPIES' HOME

"Hey, look who's home." said Alex as a dazed Clover got in the door.

"Looks like she had a good time with Ranma." said Sam. "That's exactly how I felt."

"My turn's next. I hope I won't mess up." said Alex.

"You won't Alex, just be yourself." said Sam. Clover was then walking upstairs to her room humming "Here Comes the Bride."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And yet wraps up another part. Think I did Clover quite well when it comes to her hair. One of my upcoming projects'll be a Ranma/Pokemon crossover pairing up Ranma and May. Which hasn't been done before and I'm sick that no one has ever thought of it. How will Alex's date turn out? What's the next Wu up for grabs? Find out next time. To Those with Wings, fly to your dreams.


	12. Taking The Marketplace by Storm

And here I am yet again, folks. Now's the time for the next part of "A Spying Dragon".

Same disclaimer apply.

And now Let The Magic Begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so close." said Clover putting the team's latest Shen Gong Wu in the WOOHP safe.

"I am so sorry about that. I forgot the Shen Gong Wu powers up when you say its name." said Alex.

"When dealing with the Two Ton Tunic, you need to be careful where you use it. Cause when turned on it really is that heavy. Lucky I was there to catch you when it broke that rope bridge you was on." said Dojo.

"I know now. And it was my fault that Tim got the Tongue of Saiping! I am such a jinx!" said Alex starting to cry.

"No you're not!" said Ranma. "Alex, you are 1 of the most skilled fighters I've ever seen. It took you 2 days to master the Chestnut Fist. And you're wicked fast too. You didn't get to be the Dragon of the Wind for nothing."

"You think so?" asked Alex sniffing a bit.

"I know so. Mom has some things for me to get for the cafe so why don't you come with me?" asked Ranma.

"Ok." said Alex. Clover and Sam quickly ran out of sight.

"Looks like Alex's date has come at last." said Sam.

"You know it. Let's help her get ready!" said Clover.

"And we'd better warn her about Ranma's mother." said Sam.

SCENE CUT TO THE DOUBLE DRAGON CAFE

'Well, here goes.' thought Alex knocking on the front door.

"Oh, hi, Alex. What brings you here on a off day?" asked Nodoka opening the door.

"Ranma asked me over so we can--ACK!" Alex was cut off by Nodoka yanking her in.

"Ranma asked you over? How many grandchildren?" asked Nodoka starry eyed.

"Mom! I asked Alex over so I can have some help with your shopping list. Must you do that everytime the girls come over?" asked Ranma as he came downstairs.

"I can't help myself." said Nodoka playing with her 2 index fingers.

"Well now that all 3 of them are greeted like that, they are prepared. See ya later." said Ranma going out with Alex in tow.

'Now that all 3 of the girls have had their first dates with Ranma. I can call their mothers and tell them. It would take some convincing, but Ranma can be protective which will put Sam's mother at ease. And I've been teaching him my sword style which has been passed down from generation to generation, that can win over a fan of the past like Clover's mother. And Alex's mother has been pushing her to find a boyfriend and Ranma will soon fit that bill which will turn into something more. On the plus side for all of us it can give us lots and lots of grandchildren!' thought Nodoka as she skipped to the phone.

SCENE CUT TO THE MARKETPLACE

"Clover and Sam warned me about that but I thought they were kidding." said Alex.

"Trust me on this Lexichan, with mom's hunger for grandchildren, she should be on the Book of World Records." said Ranma.

'HE GAVE ME A NICKNAME!' thought Alex blushing.

"Well, that's the last of the stuff that Mom asked for." said Ranma after packing the last of the goods on his list when he heard a sneeze from his backpack. Ranma opened it and Dojo came out.

"Why are you living in my backpack, Dojo?" asked Ranma.

"Master Fung asked me so I can ACHOO let you know about a new ACHOO Shen Gong Wu that'll go active at a ACHOO moment's notice." sneezed Dojo.

"Are you sick, Dojo?' asked a worried Alex.

"The good news is no, a Shen Gong Wu just went ACHOO active. The bad news is that I'm allergic to it and I won't be able to stop sneezing untill ACHOO someone picks it up." sneezed Dojo.

"So what are we hunting now?" asked Ranma before he was handed the scroll

"The ACHOO Sword of the Storm." sneezed Dojo. Ranma unrolled the scroll.

"The Sword of the Storm is a Wu that can control the wind and make tornados. However, when someone's holding it he or she cannot be harmed by his or her foe. And what's more, the holder can't make contact with anything else. And here's the real kicker. It can combine with the Eye of Dashi to make the holder fly at great speeds." read Ranma.

"It's nearby. but ACHOO my nose is too out of wack to pinpoint ACHOO it." sneezed Dojo.

"Then I guess we'll have to fan out. Alex, you take 1 side of the Marketplace and Dojo and I will take the other. If you find it, call." said Ranma.

"Ok." said Alex walking off to her side of the Marketplace. Soon she ened up at the beach where she heard laughing. It was Tim, and he was holding the Sword of the Storm.

'OH NO!' thought Alex as she used her X-Powder to call Ranma. "Ranma, I'm at the beach. Good news: I found the Sword of the Storm. Bad news: Tim beat me to it."

"Dojo had a feeling someone had it when his sinuses cleared up." said Ranma via his X-Band. "We'll be right there. See if you can stall him."

"On it!" said Alex switching to her spy suit. 'This time I won't mess up.' she thought running to the scene.

"Now that I have the Sword of the Storm, I can blow WOOHP HQ to nothing! And no one will stand in our way for getting all the Shen Gong Wu!" said Tim laughing.

"Will you stop gloating? The Xiaolin may be here even as we speak!" said Wuya.

"Oh how right you are!" said Alex coming into the light.

"So the airhead is here. No matter. As long as I have the Sword of the Storm, you can't hurt me." said Tim.

"Then I'll just have to get you to drop it!" said Alex.

"Ha! I'll blow you away before that happens! SWORD OF THE STORM!" Tim made a mighty wind and tried to blow Alex alway.

"YOU FOOL! SHE'S THE XIAOLIN OF WIND! YOU'RE MAKING HER STRONGER!" shouted Wuya after seeing the attack made Alex glow with an aura almost the size of a supernova.

"Oh, guess that puts us in a stalemate." said Tim when a hat charged with ki knocked the Sword of the Storm out of his hand to a spot 20 feet away.

"And I guess THAT puts the odds back in our favor." said Ranma as he appeared and caught the returning hat.

"Don't tell me Wuya, I know. Scam Bots, attack!" ordered Tim.

"Alex, get the Wu. I'll cover you. Use your Element to gain more speed!" said Ranma unleashing his Ki Claws and slashing at the bots.

"Here goes. WIND!" Alex's Element gave her the speed she needed to get to the sword, but Tim was there as well so they both had their hands on it and it started to glow.

"Alex, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is collecting seashells while surfing. Whoever gets the most wins and also, whoever falls of a surfboard loses." said Tim.

"Fine, but I invoke a Shen Yi Bu Dare." said Alex.

"A what?" asked Tim.

"A Shen Yi Bu Dare. It's something I read about on my way to Ranma's house. This type of showdown we have to each wager 2 Shen Gong Wu to use." said Alex.

"She's right." said Wuya.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with the old hag." said Dojo after checking the rulebook.

"Fine by me. I wager the Monkey Staff and the Tongue of Saiping." said Tim.

"And I wager the Mantis Flip Coin and the Eye of Dashi." said Alex.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" With that, the Showdown area was set up and the players was each on a surfboard while the wagered Shen Gong Wu appeared before them.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

And thus the Showdown began.

"Wow." said Dojo a while later. "2 more yards to go and they're even on getting seashells. And I didn't know shells can float on water during showdowns."

"Come on Tim, win this!" ordered Wuya.

"MONKEY STAFF!" Tim jumped to get more seashells.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Alex did so as well.

"This'll win it for sure. TONGUE OF SAIPING!" Tim ordered some flying fish to knock Alex off.

'Uh-oh! I'd better get away from this seafood.' thought Alex as she swinged her board left and right to dodge her attackers. "Sorry Tim, but I'm on a fishfree diet. EYE OF DASHI!" with a bolt of lightning, Tim was knocked off his board. Thus making Alex the winner.

"Wow! Now that's some surfing, kid! I've been around since it was thought up, and you could even give the genius behind it a run for his money. Or was that genius a she? I forgot." said Dojo.

"See Lexichan? Let that be a lession to you: if you put your mind to it, you can do anything." said Ranma.

"Clover taught me how to surf Ranma, but it took me--MMPH!" Alex was cut off by Ranma's lips on hers.

SCENE CUT TO THE SPIES' HOUSE

"Looks like someone had a good time." said Clover as she saw a dazed Alex walk inside.

"You and Sam are right, he is a keeper." said Alex as she flopped on the sofa.

"Tell me about it." said Sam as she came into the room.

"Well now that we each got some alone time with him, I say we plan on upcoming dates and paint the planet red!" said Clover as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Sam picking it up. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Ukyo. I just want you to know your mother is here giving Ranma an interview. And tell Clover and Alex their mothers are here as well." said Ukyo on the other line.

"Well, GULP how's their moods?' asked Sam who's now a bundle of nerves.

"Very well. Right now Ranma's going upstairs and my Mom's giving them fans. I think she's going to teach them her grandmother dance." said Ukyo.

"I see. Thanks for telling me, Ukyo. See you later." said Sam hanging up.

"Sammie? What's going on?" asked Clover.

"Our mothers have met their soon to be son-in law." said Sam.

"WHAT?" Clover and Alex screamed together.

"At least it's going well." said Sam.

"So it's all coming together. We found someone to spend the rest of our lives with which our Moms like." said Clover.

"I never thought this day would come, now it's coming all too fast." said Alex.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." said Sam.

"That's the last straw! I say we go out and pick our wedding dresses!" said Clover.

"Clover, we're too young to get married." said Alex.

"Master Fung said he can marry us no matter how old we are and he's helped the right lawmakers." said Clover.

"Alright, but let's not rush Ranma or he'll run out of town like a chicken with his head cut off." said Sam.

"I was just saying we should be prepared." said Clover.

"Then let's go." said Sam.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" shouted all 3 girls as they went to the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this ends yet another work of story art. Sorry it took me so long but with my Dad taking most of the PC's time, what can I do? Don't forget to review. Since it's that time of year I want to wish all of you a Happy Holidays. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	13. Mission of the Mothers

Sorry it took me this long but my PC had some major issues. But I'm back and set with the latest part of A Spying Dragon.

Same Disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 weeks has past since the last Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. Nodoka used a 2 week time off from WOOHP to train Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo on their swordsmanship and the family of 4 is now at the frontyard of the Double Dragon Cafe.

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like home." said Ranma.

"I wouldn't call it humble, Ranchan." said Ukyo.

"It is a fine place indeed. I must say you and Shampoo had done a fine job putting it together." said Fung appearing before them.

"Shampoo thank Master Fung for letting her use the Tongue of Saiping to free Mousse of curse." said Shampoo handing her sensei the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ah yes. Not only does the Tongue of Saipine allow the user to talk, understand, and control animals, if someone who has been cursed at Jusenkyo to be an animal, The Tongue of Saiping can also act as a tractor beam to pull the cursed animal form out of the true body, giving the animal a life of it's own." said Fung.

"We know that already, sensei. We tested it out on Ryoga at HQ before we left." said Ranma.

"Just reminding myself." said Fung.

"Anyway. Thanks for watching the place while we was away, sensei." said Ukyo.

"It was an honor. By the way, Jerry wanted to talk to you when you arrived." said Fung.

"Really? When?" asked Nodoka. But regreted it when Fung looked at his watch.

"In 3 2 1 now." came the answer when the gang was taken into a WOOHP tunnel.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO ASK THAT!" screamed Nodoka as they arrived at Jerry's office.

"Ah, welcome home, spies. I trust your training trip was a 'sharpening' endeavor?" asked Jerry.

"Word of advice, Jer: Don't quit your day job 'cause I don't see you as a stand up comic." said Ranma.

"I'll make a note of that. Anyway, I brought you here because Nodoka needs to meet her teamates." said Jerry. Nodoka pounded her fists at the desk.

"What are you talking about? While I don't mind going with my children on missions from time to time because I like to spend time with them. Other than that most of the time I always work alone. What changed that?" she asked grabbing Jerry by his tie.

"These new spies are new to the team and you are the only one skilled enough to be their leader." said Jerry sweating.

"Oh so they're rookies too? Give me 1 good reason not to cut off what's left of your hair." said Nodoka taking out her sword.

"Because they asked for you and they're just at the hall right now!" said Jerry turning to GLADIS. "Could you please let them in now?"

"Right away." said Gladis opening the door to show the mothers of Clover, Sam and Alex.

"Stella? Gabby? Carmen?" asked Nodoka dropping Jerry.

"Hi Nodoka. When we found out you was the greatest agent in this neck of the woods, we thought you should lead us." said Stella.

"You got that right. Who better to lead us than a legend?" asked Carmen.

"Yeah. And besides, this'll give us some more time to be together to plan our children's future." said Gabby.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Nodoka before turning to Jerry. "I'll cut you some slack, THIS time!"

"Thought you might." said Jerry wiping his face with his hankie.

"This is a strange turn of events." said Stella taking a glance at Ranma. "You being an agent and your son joins up. And our daughters being agents and then WE join up. I mean, what are the odds of THAT happening"

"4772194653987653274910374598647 to 1." said Gladis.

"Computers." said Gabby.

"Speaking of whom, where's Clover, Sam and Alex?" asked Ukyo before she saw Ranma tackled by the trio. "Never mind."

"Guess you missed me." said Ranma as he returned his girlfriends' greetings.

"Did we ever. You had no idea what happened." said Clover before telling her boyfriend about how the girls' mothers became spies.

"Knew that's going to happen sooner or later. But did Jerry listen to me? Nooo." said Nodoka.

"Ok, Nodoka, you were right. There's no need to rub it in my--" before Jerry finished, a mission alert came up.

"What now?" asked Ukyo.

"A train has been hijacked carrying a control box to a powerful laser satellite. The person behind it is named Maxwell Storm. An ex captain who has been court martialed during the 2nd war with Iraq." said Jerry.

"Classic game of revenge." said Nodoka.

"And a good warm-up 2nd mission for our new spies. Nodoka, you and your team are to retrive that box before it's put to use." said Jerry.

'And when I just got home.' thought Nodoka.

"So where do we start?" asked Stella.

"Storm has a dairy company. I downloaded the info in your X-Powders. And now for your gadgets. For this mission we have the laser nail files, hoverboards, lock pick bracelets, ice queen perfume, and eyeshadow staffs." said Jerry.

"Time to get into the game." said Nodoka using her X-Powder to change into her orange spy suit with her sword attached to her left hip.

"Good luck with the 'big cheese', girls." said Jerry sending the mothers off.

"Does he always do this kind of thing?" asked Stella as she got up.

"Pretty much." said Nodoka as she looked around."So where do we go from here?" asked Gabby.

"From the info I have, we need to head for Montana." said Nodoka checking her X-Powder.

"That sounds like a long walk." said Carmen.

"Who says we're walking?" asked Nodoka as she made her X-Powder make a car appear.

"What's that?" asked Gabby.

"A car I made back when I was a rookie. I call this, Thunderedge." said Nodoka.

"Way cool! I'll drive!" said Carmen.

"I've seen Alex drive, Carmen. If you think I'm letting her mother crash this, you have another thing coming!" said Nodoka.

"Well, at our first mission she flew a chopper and we didn't crash." said Gabby.

'Guess Alex takes after her father.' thought Nodoka. "Alright I'll trust you, but I better not even see a scratch on it. Understand?"

"Aye Aye." said Carmen taking the wheel and driving off with the team on board.

"Target place at 20 feet and closing." said Gabby an hour later.

"Ok, we'll park here and sneak in." said Nodoka.

"The place has guards all over, how do we get in?" asked Stella.

"That's what Cable Belts are for." said Nodoka as she used hers to make a line to a high window. The others followed and soon they were in.

"That was easy." said Stella as they got to a hallway till 2 voices came heading for them.

"Never speak too soon, girls. Everyone out of sight!" said Nodoka as everyone hid.

"You know, the captain sure is happy." said 1guard as he and his friend passed by.

"He should be, he's just about to take down the White House as soon as he's locked on to them." said the other. Nodoka made her move.

"If you value your lives, you'll do exactly what I tell you. Drop your guns!" she said pressing her sword on their backs. They obeyed. "Now where's your boss?"

"20 doors down." said the first guard.

"Alright, both of you go to that window." Nodoka ordered. After that was done, she said "Now bend down and touch your toes." once they bent over she kicked them out the window which led to a pile of hay.

"That was amazing!" said Gabby as she came out of hiding.

"It's a gift." said Nodoka. "Now let's go before they--" she was cut off by a cage dropping on them. "--call for backup."

"So this is what the USA sent to stop me, a bunch of middle aged women." said Storm a while later.

"You should watch your mouth, young man!" said Gabby.

"No matter. You won't have to worry about that once this cage is done squeezing you. Now I have a nation to take revenge on." said Storm as he left.

"Ice queen perfume time." said Carmen as she uses it to chill the bars so that they break.

"Not bad for a rookie. Come on!" said Nodoka as she led her team to the main room.

"There. I'm locked on. Now to--" Storm cut himself off when he saw the girls come up on their hoverboards on his closed circut tv. "GUARDS GET THEM!" he screamed.

"You girls entertain our company, I'll get Storm!" said Nodoka as she went ahead.

"Now where was I?" Storm asked himself when Nodoka appeared.

"You were going to get your rear kicked." she said.

"I don't think so." said Storm getting out a sword while Nodoka drew hers. "A reversed blade sword?"

"Don't think lightly of it." said Nodoka before Storm charged. "KUZU RYU SEN!" Storm's 9 vital spots were hit, and he fell. "I'd draw this out much more but I'm too worn out." with that she picked up the control box.

"My clover is gonna be so proud of me!" said Stella as she leaned on her staff looking over the knocked out guards.

"Yeah, wait till I tell my Alex I got the most." said Carmen.

"No way! I'm telling my Sam I got the most!" said Gabby before a voice war broke out that Nodoka walked in on.

"We did it as a team, girls. That's the only thing that counts." she said breaking them up. "Now let's get back." With that they headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends another part. After watching Totally Busted I made this to honor that event. Not bad if I do say so myself. Again sorry this took so long but I had problems. 1 of my upcoming projects will be a Naruto SI AU. Be on a lookout for that. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	14. To Grab a Star by the Tail

I know it's been a long time folks and I'm sorry for the wait. But I'm back and kickin with the newest part to A Spying Dragon. 

Same Disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if it isn't the Dragon of Nature, or is it 'Nature Drags'? I forget which." said Mandy as the heros passed by her in school one day.

"Why not put your big mouth in radio Mandy? I'll bet it's the only place that can take you!" Ranma shot back.

"You're one to talk Mr. 'I change into a girl with cold water'. I don't get what your girlfriends see in you." said Mandy.  
Since he inlisted in BH High, Ranma had to show and explain his curse to the school so everyone had a heads up if he is splashed. With water always finding him it's a sure bet.

"Ranchan is the sweetest guy anyone can ever dream of!" said Clover.

"He can learn anything he wants to faster then NASA's finest!" said Sam.

"He's able to stay fit no matter how much he eats and both his forms have looks that can outdo most models!" said Alex.

"SO NEVER TEASE HIS CURSE AGAIN!" all 3 said as 1 making Mandy fall down on her rear on a bench with the sign "WET PANIT"  
on it.

"EEK! MY OUFIT IS MESSY!" screamed Mandy running off.

"I needed that after losing the Shroud of Shadows yesterday!" said Clover laughing.

"As well as the Jet Bootsu!" added Sam laughing as well.

"That just made my day!" said Alex joining the laughter.

"If you liked that, wait till she opens her gym locker which she's heading for right now." said Ukyo appering with Shampoo.

"We place traps there." said Shampoo.

"What kind?" asked Ranma.

"A robot of that big singing dinosaur on PBS." said Ukyo. "We should hear him in 3 2 1."

I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!+

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Something tells me Mandy'll be zombielike for days, if not weeks!" said Ranma as the group laughed their way to the lunchroom.

"Hey guys, could you save some chow for me?" asked the dragon design on Ranma's backpack, it was Dojo in a blend in form.

"No sweat Dojo. Just stay out of sight." said Ranma as the team got their trays.

"All in all. We need to step up ahead to beat Scam on the next Wu." said Sam.

"What does the 2 that he has do again?" asked Alex. Ranma got the scroll out.

"The Shroud of Shadows can make its wearer invisible whild the Jet Botsu can make their wearer fly and walk on walls and celings"  
he read. "You know, Scam strikes me as a lonely man."

"Scam? He's a no account bad guy who want to take over the world!" said Alex.

"See? No wondor he's lonely." said Ranma as a leaky pipe sprayed water on him. "Oh rats!" Clover, Sam and Alex each kissed their transformed boyfriend not caring that he's a girl right now.

"Life just can't get any better then this." said Clover before a food fight started to break out.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Ranko stopping the fight before she and the team picked up their food and moved away from the battlezone.  
"Okay, go ahead on." she said. So the food fight started from where it was stopped. After school they headed for the cafe to open it since it was Friday when the got in a WOOHP Tunnel and landing in a heap in Jerry's office.

"Sorry to call you on a Cafe Day Spies but we have a crisis on our hands." said Jerry.

"Is there always?" said Ranma dusting himself off

"Quite. Anyway Sana Kurata the star of Child's Toy has been kiddnapped and we tracked them to New York City." said Jerry.

"SANA KURATA?" screamed Clover Sam and Alex as 1.

"Our favorite child star in danger? Not on our watch!" said Clover.

"Well you called the right team for this." said Ranma.

"2 teams really. Your mother and her mother have been friends since high school and she and her team are going there now.  
said Jerry.

"Better meet them there. Time to gear up team." said Ranma. Fung gave them some Shen Gong Wu and GLADIS gave them the needed spy gear.

"Let's go!" said Dojo turning into his large form and flying them to New York. Once there he started to shake. "SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

"Great! I hate bad timing! Which is it?" asked Ranma.

"The Serpent's Tail." said Dojo. Ranma got the scroll out.

"The Serpent's Tail can give anyone the power to go through things like a ghost." he read.

"GHOST?" screamed Alex as she jumped into Clover's arms.

"It's just a saying." said Clover.

"Oh." said Alex with a blush.

"So where is it?" asked Sam. As if on cue the Serpent's Tail moved right by her. "A MOVING SHEN GONG WU?"

"Ok. You guys see if you can get it. I'll take care of the kidnappers and catch up." said Ranma.

"You sure?" asked Clover.

I got a lock on Mom's aura. I can track it. Ukyo, Shampoo, let's go." said Ranma. Ukyo and Shampoo got their swords out.

"FOR MIGHT!"

"FOR RIGHT!"

"WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!" And so the trio went off. They found Nodoka and her team facing a big army.

"Hi Mom. Need any help?" asked Ranma landing in front of the amry.

"Not that I don't mind, I got it son." said Nodoka sending some bad guys flying.

"I know, it's just not everyday you get to meet a celbe, so the girls had Jerry let us know when a mission like this comes up"  
said Ranma as he and his sisters took care of some more bad guys.

"I already got Sana. She's hiding." said Nodoka as a girl in green appeared.

"That the kidnapper?" asked Ranma as Nodoka nodded. "I already have a girlfrend that wears green thank you very much."

"The name's Shego!" the girl said as her hands glowed green and striked him to a wall.

"Ok, in normal cases I wouldn't hit girls unless I'm sparing or training them. BUT IN YOUR CASE THE GLOVES ARE OFF!" said Ranma as he made his Nekoken Claws appear and and slashed at Shego sending her flying to a wall.

"Uh Dr. Drakken I think we need to get out of here." Shego told a man in blue skin on the rafters.

"Who are you?" asked Drakken.

"The name's Ranma Himura, and don't you forget it!" said Ranma.

"THEN CURSE YOU RANMA HIMURA! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" screamed Drakken as he and Shego got into a strange transport and left.

"What was that about?" asked Ranma sweatdropping.

"He wanted to use the Child's Toy set as a hideout so he thought kidnapping the star would make the people in charge give it to him. But the star is the daughter of an old friend of mine so I won't stand by that." said Nodoka. A little girl appeared.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL! HOW DID YOU THAT? I WANT TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT LIKE THAT I--" Ranma covered her mouth.

"Is this her?" he asked.

"Yep. This is Sana Kurata. Sana, This is my son Ranma." said Nodoka.

"Nice to meet you." said Ranma as he removed his hand from Sana's mouth.

"Wow! So are you really Spies?" asked Sana.

"If I answer, promise not to tell?" asked Nodoka. Sana nodded. "Yes."

"Wow! Hey there's an part for a movie I'm trying to get about a child spy. Could I stay with you a while so I can learn how to be one?" asked Sana.

'Geez! This kid's hyperactive!' thought Ranma as Gabby, Stella and Carmen came up with tied up henchmen.

"Ranma, did our girls come with you?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah. A Shen Gong Wu became active and they're chasing it." said Ranma as said Wu flew by him. "And that's it." the girls then crashed into him.

"Sorry Ranma!" they said as 1.

"With the way Jerry calls us, I'm used to it by now." said Ranma looking up as Tim was running fast using the Jet Bootsu to get the Serpent's Tail, using his catlike speed Ranma grabbed it just as soon as time did.

"Ranma, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Jet Bootsu againest your Eye of Dashi! The game is Basketball, 10 minites on the clock. Whoever has the most points wins!" said Tim.

"Fine by me!" said Ranma.

"LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

A Basketball court appeared while the Serpent's Tail turned into the ball.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

The Game started and when it was over Ranma won 20-19.

"YOU FOOL! YOU MISSED UP AGAIN! I THINK THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE GAME AT ALL!" screamed Wuya as she and Tim escaped.

"Well, that's that." said Ranma

"Wow! So is that real Magic?" asked Sana.

"We'll explain on the way to our house. I called Jerry to bring transport. No offense Dojo but you don't have seatbelts and I told Sana's mother I'd keep her safe." said Nodoka.

"None taken." said Dojo as the gang walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me this long but it's hard coming up with these things. As you can see I've worked Kodocha and KP in this And I plan to mix seasons 3 and 5 of Digimon together and work them in as well. I figure using the 3 main Digmon from season 3 and the Digivices from Season 5. In Ranma's case he'll have Agumon. Since it's that time of year I like to wish all my fans Happy Holidays. To Those with Wings, fly to your dreams.


End file.
